Furtiva
by MyRegardstothereader
Summary: "Sister, who has been taken?" Fear settled into her stomach as the word from Neptune's lips stabbed her with even more guilt and pain. "Pluto.".An evil, faceless force has stolen Pluto, goddess of the underworld, and intends to watch the universe burn. Jupiter and Neptune must fight tooth and nail to find out who took her and why. Roman Mythology, Post movie.
1. Jupiter

_Furtiva_

An Avengers Fanfic.

Adventure/mystery/humor/romance

Co-write with Sketchbook Pianist

* * *

It all started with the nightmare.

It's a similar nightmare to the nightmare that Jupiter had nearly every night; they all start the same.

_Jupiter stood, her sword bared at Saturn's throat, dirt and ash caking her face, blood and gore clinging to her hands. Tears stung her cheeks as her father, the Titan, the god of all gods, lay on the ground with a scowl on his face. Neptune stood beside Jupiter, golden trident also pointed at their father's larynx._

_"Pluto, now…" Jupiter snarled at her sister. The black haired goddess stood still and looked to her sister before she pulled the dagger from her chest plate. The small, jagged, black blade glistened in Jupiter's golden eyes as her sister knelt beside their father._

_"Go ahead, kill me! Send me to the underworld… I will return with a harsh blood lust that will only be quenched with the blood and tears of you three!" Saturn snapped, the mix of blond and black hair coating and sticking to his face with the ash and gore of everything around him._

_Then the ground begins to shake and Saturn's face turns up with a grin that sickens the blonde, youngest sister. That grin, the grin he bore when she watched him rip their people apart for their 'infidelity'. The people he demanded praise from and destroyed out of mere boredom. Then a scream tore Jupiter's attention from her father to a woman behind them._

_A woman from the village hung from a stone, too far off the ground to survive._

_"So…what is your choice? My daughters… catch her and I'm free…let her fall, and you caused her death… all their deaths!"_

_They were surrounded by civilians, appearing through the shadows and the smoke of their wasted kingdom._

_"CHOOSE!"_

"NO!"

"WHOA! Okay! Sorry… just, you're the woman who crashed into my tower and I would rather not be electrocuted again!"

Jupiter's eyes adjusted to the dark, stormy sky that was lit up by irregular stars. Only, as the blur in her eyes cleared up, she realized that they weren't stars. They were lights attached to long silver poles, such as one would light a home with candles, but the lights were contained within bulbs. Jupiter pressed her soft hand to her forehead as she attempted to lift herself.

"No, please; shock him again! Seeing him shoot out of the building was great!"

Jupiter's honey eyes set on a red-headed woman in a pair of tight, unusual clothing. Her shoes clacked against the uncomfortable ground that Jupiter was laying on. There were cracks in the stone-like surface, and she lay in the middle of a small crater. The red-headed woman stretched out a hand, but a man shot into her eyesight. His appearance almost pushed Jupiter over her edge. His chest was glowing with a deep blue light that unnerved the blonde, still dazed and dizzy from her fall.

Had she traveled too fast? Did the skies not fare well on this planet anymore? Jupiter could not remember how her trip to Earth rendered her unconscious. The whole entrance through the skies was not a pleasant one. Jupiter would have to remember that when she returned next. All her mind could tell her was that one moment, she was passing through a cloud, and the next, a giant, metallic bird-thing smashed into her. The storm outside growled as Jupiter stood on her own. She flinched as her bare feet hit the cold floor.

Thunder roared as Jupiter felt the electric tension in her body grow.

The rain began to fall.

"Damn-it! First she rips the tarp, now she's making it rain," the man with the chest that glowed growled.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, Mortal!" Jupiter snapped.

"…Mortal…" The man froze in place, and the red head woman's eyebrows rose high up on her forehead.

"You cannot speak to a goddess that way, _especially_ me! I am the ruler of the gods!" Jupiter continued, seething. A lightning bolt broke through the darkness. It wasn't a great day for Jupiter, and it hadn't been since the last full moon.

Jupiter narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist around the hilt of her blade. The man looked to the woman and his hand shot out to grab the woman's wrist.

"She's just like Thor. Great…"

"Tony, if she's like Thor, you can't pick a fight with her!" the woman hissed.

"I can take her."

"She shot you thirty feet in the air and almost short-circuited you. _You are not touching her_!" the woman screeched as the man let go of her and took a few steps back. "Tony, No! _Please! _I'm your CEO and your girlfriend, and I told you no!" the woman scolded, but the man wasn't listening.

As a woman herself, Jupiter felt infuriated at the idea that this man wouldn't listen. Jupiter felt the need to scold him more and show him exactly what would happen if a mortal attempted to fight a god, but as more lightening split the sky, a door on the opposite side of the room slid open with a _ding_, and a new man stepped through.

He stood there with wide eyes and an armful of parchment that almost fell from his grasp.

"Tony… I didn't know you were expecting guests," the newcomer spoke.

"I wasn't… and she's not a guest, she's a 'goddess'," the man named Tony remarked with a rude tone that scratched at Jupiter's pride far too much.

"I AM JUPITER, GODDESS OF THE SKIES, OF LIGHTINING, AND THE QUEEN OF GODS! DO NOT TEST ME HUMAN!"

A bolt struck down to the middle of the building and neither of the humans moved. Their eyes were filled with fear as they watched Jupiter grab the bolt-shaped sword on her hip and rip it free from its sheath. She pointed the blade in the direction of the sky. Two more bolts of electricity struck the blade as Jupiter glared fiercely at the humans.

"I have come here with no anger, but do not mistake my gentle attitude for weakness. I am not above striking down a few mortals!" Jupiter snarled, her whole body aching with rage and frustration. She did not come here for a fight. She came here for _answers._ She came here for information and possible aide!

Jupiter was the leader of gods and men, and she was never to be spoken to in the tone that human had. If she had been on Olympus, the man would have been taken straight to the gallows and would have rotten produce thrown at him at for even trying to contradict Jupiter. This man would have surely been slain where he stood. Who was he to think so highly of himself?

This world had become vain in the years the gods were no longer worshiped and thought of on this Earth.

"Tony, please, for the love of my sanity, just… shut up!" the woman groaned, her eyes still swimming with terror as she looked at the goddess.

Jupiter stood the tallest among them, and she was heavily muscled. Her golden, red-tinted locks were silky and long, and the gentle clink of rain falling on her armor was the only thing that interrupted the silence that had fallen. The thunder began to ease and the storm slowly began to pass. The man had stopped, and Jupiter's temper simmered down.

"So…you say you're the ruler of the gods, Jupiter, the all-mighty leader of everyone?" Tony asked with as little attitude as he could muster. The strain on his face was priceless. Jupiter nodded to him before she looked to the sky that had quickly cleared. The nightly stars began to shine upon a city full of metallic objects and people that moved every which-way.

"Why are you here?" the unnamed man in the suit added.

Jupiter kept her lips sealed as the doors behind the unnamed man opened with another _ding _again. This time, it was a familiar face that stepped from the doorway. It was the shortest of the siblings, the brunette that walked like water. Neptune glided into the room.

Jupiter sighed with relief and pushed through the trio of humans to her sister.

"Neptune! What are you doing here? I thought you had wanted to search another planet?" Jupiter spoke in a hush. That's when the grim face of her sister registered in Jupiter's mind. With an expression full of uncertainty, Jupiter asked the question that danced on her tongue. "Sister, who has been taken?"

Fear settled into her stomach as the word from Neptune's lips stabbed her with even more guilt and pain.

"Pluto."


	2. Neptune

_Furtiva_

An Avengers Fanfic.

Adventure/mystery/humor/romance

Co-write with Sketchbook Pianist

* * *

Chapter two: Neptune...

The goddess of the seas glided down the steps of the temple of Jupiter, coming to rest at the foot of the mighty building. It was a beautiful place. Of course, considering that Jupiter was the queen, her temple would be the largest, the most ornate. The tall, marble stairs led to perfectly aligned, pure-white columns. An enormous, golden statue of Jupiter stood proudly in the center of the temple.

Neptune felt a twinge of jealousy course through her chest.

Sighing, she pulled the hood of her sapphire cloak over her hair, and turned away. She had fruitlessly been attempting to communicate with her sister for the last hour or so. Jupiter, as was expected, had ignored her. She always ignored her.

Neptune hurried down to the platinum gates of her home, Olympus. There were no other gods or goddesses around, and the stone walkway was deserted.

The sun was beginning to leave the sky, turning it a light, frothy pink. Apollo would return soon, and Diana would take over to pull her silvery orb through the night.

Once at the entrance (or exit, in her case), she easily slipped through the gates, carefully noting the absence of the guards. She would have to inform Jupiter of their vacancy. These were dangerous times, and having no one to protect the gates could allow anything to enter Olympus.

Neptune darted to the golden stairs that led to Earth. She had to get there, and quickly. Something wasn't right. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach.

She walked quickly down the staircase that was invisible to mortal eyes. It was a long journey ever since Jupiter had blocked off the more permissible methods of transportation, and it was one Neptune hated making.

At long last, the staircase came to a halt, somewhere in a deserted alleyway of a mortal city. Neptune couldn't care less about the mortals these days, after they had so willingly abandoned the gods of old times for new religions. Modern times had wreaked havoc on the once pristine and beautiful earth.

Scowling, she made her way out onto the crowded, loud street, not caring who saw her in her cloak or tunic. They probably thought she was part of some sort of theater performance, one that starred a Roman Goddess. Neptune smirked. How little the mortals knew.

The pavement was greasy, the streets were cacophonous, and the air smelt of things air should never smell like. She tried not to gag as people brushed up against her in their haste to do petty, mortal things. She couldn't bother with them right now. She needed to find her sister.

The figure of Stark Tower loomed before her, and judging by the lighting storm brewing directly overhead of it, that was where Jupiter would be found.

* * *

_It was dark._

_Pitch black, even. Neptune couldn't see anything, and the only thing that reassured her was her sister's hand, tightly wound around her own. Pluto knew where she was going._

_"Quickly!" the dark-haired goddess whispered, tugging on Neptune's arm. "We must make haste, or they will get there before us."_

_Pluto hadn't bothered telling Neptune exactly where or what they were heading for. All the sea goddess knew was Pluto's terrified expression when she materialized in Neptune's ocean palace that morning. Neptune had just returned from searching a part of Olympus long forgotten for the relic, to no avail, and Pluto's sudden appearance had frightened her. The goddess of the Underworld had insisted Neptune accompany her on this journey._

_Neptune knew better than to ask her sister what was going on. Explanations would take time away from the matter at hand. She would know what was happening soon enough._

_She felt Pluto pull her around a sharp corner, nails digging into her wrist, silently urging her to move faster._

_"We are very near –" her sister began to say, but stopped abruptly. The comforting, cold hand around Neptune's had disappeared._

_"Pluto?" Neptune said in as loud a voice as was safe. "Sister, where are you?"_

_There was no response. Neptune felt around in front of her, searching for the other goddess. Her hands felt nothing._

_It had gotten her. The Shade had gotten to the sister of death._

* * *

Neptune sat regally on the couch of Anthony Stark. A cup of tea was pressed into her hands, but she gave a condescending smile to the red-head that gave it to her and set it aside.

Jupiter, the tallest of the three sisters, sat beside her, worry etched into her face. Neptune had just finished explaining Pluto's disappearance to the four seated around her, though why she was telling the mortals, she did not know. She wanted them to leave, but they had insisted on staying.

"I assume you'll want to send out a search party for her," Neptune said. "But it will be pointless. If the Shade doesn't want to be found, it won't be found. Besides, we've been looking for it for ages, trying to reclaim the others it has taken, but we haven't got the faintest clue as to where it might be."

"Are you saying we should give up on our quest?" Jupiter demanded, golden eyes flashing dangerously. "This is our _sister_, Neptune."

"I am only saying it is fruitless. Obviously, you will continue searching anyway. We all know you are that stubborn, sister."

Jupiter opened her mouth to retaliate, but Anthony Stark cut her off.

"Whoa, hold up. Who's this shady guy you keep mentioning?" he asked, leaning forward in his seat on the couch opposite them.

"None of your concern, mortal," Neptune snapped. "Cease talking at once."

"Don't tell me what to do," the man said angrily. "I own this place."

Neptune scoffed. Jupiter would rise at that statement, but Neptune knew better than to pick fights with mortal men.

"Do not speak to my sister that way!" she roared. Outside, the clouds began to rumble. "I am Jupiter, goddess of the sky –"

"Yes, yes," Neptune said, pulling her sister back onto the couch. "We all know who you are. Anthony Stark is not worth your anger."

"Don't call me Anthony," he muttered, slouching back. Neptune stared, unimpressed, at the overgrown toddler. Jupiter stood with narrowed eyes at the mortals, before moving her hand over her forehead and through her golden hair. The mortals looked to the goddess of lightning, except the Stark mortal who glowered at the goddess of the sea.

"Sister, we don't have time to argue with petty mortals," Neptune snapped, staring at her sister. Jupiter looked her right in the eyes, hands on her hips, as if ready for a fight. "The Shade, these forces are dark. They are just as dark and black hearted as Pluto, I believe they know what they have and intend to force our hands."

Neptune's feet were planted firmly as she stood up. Jupiter was at least a head or more above her sister, but that never stopped Neptune from retaliating.

"What do you mean, 'what they have'? What's going to happen now that Hades has been kidnapped?" Bruce Banner asked. His question was not insulting; Neptune knew he meant no harm, but the two sisters felt the flare of anger. How dare he call their sister by that name, that disgusting, manly name!

"Her name is Pluto!" Jupiter hissed, the clouds roared with her. The brunette man lurched back in his seat.

"Focus, Sister!" Neptune pulled her back to conversation at hand. "Think! Why would they take her? Why not you or me? We're far more well-known and Pluto is the middle, always indifferent. If we were taken, she would not risk hide or hair to save us if it didn't disrupt her throne. So, why her, Jupiter? They took her for the very reason we made it impossible for anyone but the dead and ourselves to enter the underworld…"

Neptune knew something was wrong. Pluto would never leave her throne unless absolutely necessary. She had to have known something, there had to be something wrong.

Did she find out what the Shade was?

Was she trying to tell Neptune she was in trouble? Could she not get in contact with Jupiter?

"What's going on here? What, is Hell going to explode if the gate keeper doesn't return?" Stark scoffed, rolling his eyes. Neptune turned to scold him for his words, but Jupiter caught her sister's shoulder and looked her in the eyes. It was that dominating look that Jupiter gave her sisters when she didn't agree with what was about to come from their lips. Neptune received this look more often than Pluto. The goddess huffed internally and stepped back as Jupiter walked to stand directly in front of the man-child.

"Anthony Stark…if Pluto does not return to her kingdom, to her throne, by winter's end… the souls will have no way to cross over and will return to their place of death. But, if that alone was not enough, the gates of the underworld will be weak. Any evil being with enough will-power could break through and unleash any soul that wishes to return."

The mortals' faces drained of color.

Neptune shared a look with Jupiter. They both knew what would happen, though they were reluctant to admit it.

Saturn would be the first to return.


	3. Pluto

_Furtiva_

An Avengers Fanfic.

Adventure/mystery/humor/romance

Co-write with Sketchbook Pianist

* * *

Chapter 3: Pluto…

Plenty of people have come to know my kingdom as hell, some as limbo, but the correct few know it as the underworld. In my kingdom I always felt cold, my skin felt of ice all the time, but, that was nothing compared to the chill I felt on my flesh as I hung from a crater. The chains that bound me to the wall of harsh rock were even colder than what I felt. My gown hung from my body as I leaned forward.

It had been so long since I physically felt sick. The last time I felt as if I could vomit was many moons ago, back when I first ruled my kingdom. The gore and mortified bodies that mangled their way through my gates, the way they stood in wait for my decision, I thought I would never feel well again. But, eventually, one grows used to the gore and blood; one grows used to the sadness and pain they felt.

I stopped pitting the dead; I began to pity the living. Now I just felt pity for myself.

How stupid was I?

I actually meddled in the affairs of the living; I tried to aid my sisters, and what happens? I get myself snatched by a shadowed figure on the way to my kingdom. I knew it; I felt it in my gut this masked figure would wait in the shadows till I emerged from the Underworld.

I should have stayed there! I should have stayed put and done as I always have, put the dead to rest. That was my only job that was the only reason I had of surviving. If my sisters died and the worlds fell to chaos, only two things would remain: death and the underworld.

Damnit, I thought I was over these emotions! I thought I was done with them, I thought I stopped caring for my sisters. But the look on Jupiter's face when she asked me had any of the civilians died, the fear in Neptune's eyes when the first kidnapped civilian from her kingdom passed through my gates, I had to do something. Now, I would pay for my idiocy.

"My… My queen?"

I stopped in my thoughts to look up to a body that stood in front of me. I knew that face, those golden eyes that glowed in the darkness.

"Cerberus…" I whispered. The bodies of three girls with flame red hair, golden hair, and pug noses stood in front of me, black nails that touched my chains. The electricity coursed through me and the form Cerberus took. She growled, the three bodies shook with anger but their eyes looked to me with worry.

"Cerberus, do not look at me with such worry," I cooed with hope it would make my pet return to my kingdom. I had only been gone a day or so from my kingdom, the season would not end for a few months, I would just have to find a way out before then. I also predicted Neptune would tell Jupiter of my disappearance, they would do what had to be done to keep my kingdom from crumbling.

"My queen, you know why I worry so… with you gone and locked here in this place. I do not even know where you are truly; I am only able to come to you now as I am because I am always attached to you. Please, my queen, come home."

"I wish I could this moment." I whispered, my eyes drifted to the sky that glittered with stars. "But for the time being, you know what you are to protect, you know your tasks… I will find my freedom…"

Cerberus furrowed her rough brows before she bowed and stepped back into the shadows of the stars. I watched silently as she left.

Jupiter… if you can at any way hear my prayers, hear my thoughts in the least…find me. I know who has taken me and who their puppet on earth is. However, I don't know who is behind all of it, the masked figure of this shadowy place, the one which wishes nothing but destruction and knows what he has done; I don't know who he is.

I do know, however, what he wants. He can't get what he wishes for by himself, I have made sure it was hidden beyond his finding. Sister, please, find me!

My head hung, the chill of the chains burned my wrists as I tugged once more at them.

"There is no escape, you might as well hold still… Queen of death."

I gritted my teeth as I looked up through my hair at the body that stood in front of me.

"You are a fool if you stand before me not cowering and wish for forgiveness." I snarled, the chains groaned from the movement.

"You are the one chained my Goddess."

"I cannot wait for your death. If I come within inches of you I will take your life from your disgusting form. I am anxious with the thought of your soul passing through my court. You will get what you deserve! You may have been forgiving for your evilness before, but my sister will not be so gentle with your punishment this time." I snapped.

"HA! That was forgiving! Your sister is just as black hearted as you; she doesn't care as much as you say she does. Her and Neptune, the two of them deserve what they're about to go through, you all do!" I narrowed my eyes as the figure who spoke stepped down off the rock they stood on. I knew who this was, this man, he was not worthy of the punishment he was given. He should have just been thrown into my court to face me.

"You think yourself better than my siblings and I?" I questioned as the man walked away from me. He stopped on a rock taking something out of his shirt. I watched patiently as he threw a key to my feet and continued to walk. I looked to the black key that glistened under the stars.

I pushed my bare foot against the warm key, thankful for the warmth. Only, my thankfulness disappeared when I saw the walls raise around me, all I could see from my spot was the darkness of more and more walls surrounding me. I could see them twist and turn and connect. Then I heard the sound of the beast, and for the first time since Saturn began to burn the worlds, I felt pure fear.

* * *

Author's Notes: From Sketchbookpianist and I both, we'd like to thank those who read this! We've worked hard on this story and hope it's amazing as we think it is. Thank you Sum Nemo for the review!


	4. Underworld

_Furtiva_

An Avengers Fanfic.

Adventure/mystery/humor/romance

Co-write with Sketchbook Pianist

* * *

Chapter 4: Underworld…

Jupiter stood with her eyes to the sky. The rays of light from the sun warmed her skin for the first time since she crashed on earth. The trees that surrounded her gave off a fresh scent from the previous night's rain. All she had to do was breathe deep and she could feel the life around her. The park was the first place Jupiter had been to that wasn't covered in metal and heavy running people.

Neptune sat on the bench to her left, eyes on the children across the park from them, the children rushed through a fountain in brightly colored uniforms. Jupiter turned her head to look at the children then back to Neptune. Eyebrows furrowed, Jupiter stepped in front of her sister's view.

"Sister, what ails you at the time?" Jupiter asked, Neptune's eyes looked up. She looked ready to cry and attack at the same time. Her sister's temperament was the hardest thing to judge. Unlike Pluto who almost never let her emotions show or even get the better of her, Neptune was very in tune with every emotion. Like the oceans she controlled, she was always changing.

"Our children, our family, our civilians are under attack, and we can do nothing!" she hissed.

"We are doing something!" Jupiter snapped. She recoiled, her eyes lowered to her feet with a scrunched face. Jupiter let out a long sigh, a hand ran through her golden hair as she looked to the sky again.

"I…I called upon Arion, I called him from the fields and he told me Cerberus couldn't even find Pluto. He said that the three girls saw Pluto but she was shielded by so much dark magic they couldn't see her location," Neptune explained with her hands in her lap. Jupiter closed her eyes and took a deep breath to bring peace to her now racing skull. Neptune's first child was a horse on Olympus, one that guarded the field of piece and brought Neptune to Jupiter's temple when Jupiter needed her. Arion was the most majestic and the first of the breed and Neptune's most prized.

"You know what calling Arion to earth could do," Jupiter warned.

"Sister, I am not a moron, and I'm not about to let the humans harm my child. But we're desperate, not even Pluto's pet, the only thing that Pluto would risk her skin for, can't find her," Neptune stated as she stood up and looked to the children then to Jupiter. Jupiter looked to her dark haired sister before to the children in the fountain.

Her own children were at risk, everything was at risk. She needed to find this shade, and it had to be now.

"I'm going to the underworld," she stated.

"What?!" Neptune nearly shrieked.

"You stay here, find everything and find a way to make the human's our aid. You know as well as I do that if anyone escapes from Pluto's kingdom, the humans are the easiest target. They need to be ready."

"Sister, Even if the bickering 3 let you into the kingdom, you know father will yank you towards him with any power he has! Saturn will not let you leave!" Neptune barked, hands on her hips, her eyes flared.

"I know what I'm doing, know your place Neptune!" Jupiter shouted back. Neptune scrunched her face and stomped her foot. Jupiter stood her ground, one hand on the hilt of her sword and eyes narrowed. Neptune pursed her lips before she took a step back and spread her arms.

"Fine, as you wish." Neptune let her hands fall as she stormed away from Jupiter. Jupiter huffed and turned from her sister and stormed the opposite way. She pulled her sword from its hilt and slashed it to the sky. A flash of lightning struck down to the ground, showing the staircase towards Olympus.

Since Saturn's attack on everything, Olympus had to be hidden from Earth and Earth hidden from Olympus. It made the humans lose all faith in the gods, but it had to be done.

Jupiter looked over her shoulder as Neptune who kicked a squirrel off the path then stopped and apologized to the creature. Jupiter rolled her eyes before she headed towards her kingdom. She traveled fast towards the glittering city. At one time, she was proud of it, but now she feared what it was becoming.

Her feet traveled towards her temple before she stopped in her tracks; there, down the hill from her temple, was the rocky edge of Olympus. There was a small black temple, more just a doorway that led to nothing but the edge of Olympus, except, when Jupiter stepped onto the threshold, a black staircase that ran into a dark cave.

Jupiter took a deep breath before she took the first three steps towards the blackness. As she took every step, one foot at a time, souls of the dead walked next to her. Humans mostly, but there were others that walked next to her down the stairs. Jupiter kept her eyes focused, least one of the souls recognize her or know she was not dead.

The further she went, the darker it became. The light behind her dimmed and closed with every step into the Underworld.

When Jupiter finally reached the bottom of the steps, she heard the bickering of Cerberus, and felt a twinge of regret. She had not thought it through. When Pluto reigned over the Underworld, her sisters were allowed to visit, but they still didn't. Without Pluto, Pluto's pets would make it painfully hard to find what she wanted. Answers were one thing she wanted, but another, was to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be.

"Jupiter!"

"What are-"

"You doing here!" The three girls hissed from the sides of the throne. Their golden eyes flashed as their small noses scrunched. Their long black nails clawed at the throne as they lurched forward to snarl at Jupiter. The golden haired goddess stood back as the three crawled off the throne and stood feet from her in a gate between her and the doorway to the true underworld. The temple of the Underworld was massive. It was far larger than Jupiter's or Neptune's. The rocky ceiling was beyond compare and the pillars were hand crafted by the souls of dead architects and artists. Even the throne that Pluto once sat on was hand crafted by the dead. Unlike the living, the dead had all the time in the world to perfect their projects. Pluto's temple was beautiful beyond compare, but just as dark and depressed as the Goddess that controlled it.

"Finding answers, now move!" Jupiter did not have time for games.

"Master-"

"Does not appreciate-"

"Guests without her approval." They spoke with their pale fists planted on their hips. They wore gowns much like Pluto: black with silver outlining. The straps that held the gowns up were twisted and decorated with silver metallic ribbon. Their long hair stood up on end as Jupiter commanded them.

"I do not understand your liking to your form, Cerberus. I much liked your true, original form. I will never understand your wish to look as you do."

"We wanted to represent Pluto-"

"She is a beauty beyond compare because-"

"Death is the ultimate beauty!" Cerberus hissed as the one in the middle stepped forward. Cerberus was far smarter than many gave the creature credit for. Cerberus knew those words irked Jupiter who's fingers tightened around the hilt of her blade. Jupiter didn't feel jealousy over her siblings for anything, she was the most powerful, the head of the family. But, compared to her sisters, she felt had more beauty than the others and it rubbed her ego the wrong way.

"Silence yourself before I find myself wanting a new fur coat." Jupiter snarled.

"Pluto would never forgive you!"

"You know what we mean to her!"

"Kill us and Pluto will never aid you again!"

Jupiter glared at the girls before they spoke together for once.

"Remember what you took from her!"

"ENOUGH! I did not come here to be bombarded with guilt I can not afford to feel. You told Arion you three had seen Pluto…where was she?" Jupiter snarled. She felt the stab in her chest when they shouted together. Jupiter remembered exactly what she took from her sister when she forced this duty, this kingdom upon her. But, Pluto was the only one who could. Neptune would never be able to handle with death, her emotional turmoil within herself would not aid the dead, and Jupiter could only feel sympathy for the living. Pluto had to rule the underworld, she was the only choice.

"We did-"

"But she was shrouded by the dark-"

"To find her, you'd have to destroy the darkness."

Jupiter ran her hands through her hair and closed her eyes. A tug was now at her feet, as if an invisible force wanted her to move forward. Not just move forward, but move past every soul in the underworld. Jupiter knew he had heard her entrance, and could hear Cerberus talk to her. Jupiter was surprised he had waited this long to try. He wasn't even trying hard, it felt like he was just messing with her.

She had to wrap this up.

"Did you three see anything, hear anything, smell, anyone?" Jupiter rushed.

"Saw harsh rocks, stars, and no one was there when we connected-"

"Heard nothing but Pluto and breathing-"

Jupiter almost gave up until the last girl spoke.

"Smelt smoldering rocks, Metal, and some harsh creature, a large one, not all covered in fur but you could smell blood and damp fur."

"Are you sure?" Jupiter blurted out.

"We know the smell of bloody fur." Cerberus spoke together. Jupiter nodded, as the tug on her ankles grew stronger; she turned and bolted for the stairs. She had to return to the surface, she needed fresh air and light.

Bloody fur, there were many dark creatures that wanted the gods dead. There were many dark creatures alone that could have done this, but none that she knew to have fur. Jupiter had cursed a few mortals with scales and things of that sort, but she couldn't think of any that had been cursed with fur that would want destruction of everything.

Jupiter needed to talk to Neptune, but not only her. As Jupiter's feet bolted right out of the frame to the stairs, she felt air rush into her lungs and the lights blind her. She covered her eyes as she looked to her glittering temple then to the edge of Olympus.

She had to enlist more allies. She needed more eyes, more soldiers.

It was time she used the treaty between Asgard and Olympus.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you guys so much for reading/fav/alertin' and Thank you XxxBishxxX and Sum Nemo for reviewing. It means alot to know how yal think it is going. Message us if you like, or tumblr us, we're on Tumblr almost 24/7

With love,

Myregardstothereader & Sketchbookpianist


End file.
